Hands Down
by DigitalNihil
Summary: Ben is having another road trip with his grandpa and his dweeby cousin, but this time Gwen and Ben are both 17 years old and are accompanied by an idiotic wingman whose name is Kieran Marchant. They were expecting the summer to be rather eventful, but they weren't expecting it to be this eventful. (Eventual Bwen)
1. Chapter 1: Last Day of School

**Hands Down**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters, this is a work of fiction and is not canon to the actual Ben 10 storyline

* * *

**Chapter 1: Last Day of School**

The classroom was quiet. The students all had their eyes staring at the wall clock; waiting for it to hit the three o'clock mark. They couldn't wait for summer to start; some were mingling about the family trips they were going to have. Some were talking about the pleasure of sleeping so late because they didn't have to worry about school. One person in particular was going to have "another crazy road trip across the states" with his favourite dweeb of a cousin and his grandpa. His name is Ben Tennyson.

***BELL RINGING***

The bell went off, all the students hurriedly packed their bags and bolted towards the school entrance; excited for the long summer break. Ben was about to leave the classroom until he was stopped by his teacher Mrs. Smith.

"Tennyson do you have a second?" Mrs. Smith said, Ben had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah shit is this about me almost flunking Chemistry?" he thought to himself. He mustered up the courage to walk towards his teacher, bracing himself for the worst. Once he met Mrs. Smith's cold eyes with his; the teacher's eyes warmed, and she smiled at him.

"Good luck out there hero." And with that he smiled back at her and went out of the classroom. At the hallway he met up with his close friend Kieran Marchant who hails from West London. The boy had jet black hair like Kevin's, but instead of Kevin's emo hair he had a crew cut. He is the same height as ben and had a brain the size of a water biscuit.

"Benana! How's it going?" The dimwit said with a shit-eating grin. Ben jabbed him on the shoulder for the ridiculous nickname he had given him. The raven-haired boy laughed at Tennyson's reaction.

"Not much, K. By the way, how's that Stacy chick you kept hitting on?" Kieran's grin faltered for a bit, then it came back.

"Eh, let's just say that I ran into her boyfriend and almost got the worst beating of my life." Ben snorted at Kieran's predicament. 'That's what you get for not listening to me.' The hero thought to himself.

"Anyways, what's the hurry? You got somewhere to be?" It was Kieran's turn to ask. Ben let out a sigh.

"I'm spending the summer with my egghead cousin and my grandpa. Just like the good old times." Kieran's face lit up.

"By 'egghead cousin' do you by any chance mean Gwen Tennyson?" Ben lifted an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" The raven-haired boy's cheeks flushed.

"She's the most popular girl at St. Nicholas Highschool! All if not most of the guys from the other schools know about her. You're damn lucky you're spending the summer with her… also I think I've seen this situation in a visual novel before." Ben knew where this was going and stopped the idiot from rambling on about his fantasies.

"Alright that's enough out of you Mr. Libido." Kieran then pouted.

"Oh come on Ben, think about it! You get to spend the entire summer with the most popular girl in Bellwood, and you guys happen to be really close." Ben rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Yeah that's cool and all, but there's one itsy bitsy problem." Ben said in a monotonous voice.

"And what would that be?" Kieran asked.

"Oh I don't know… maybe the fact that she's my fucking cousin!" Ben said to Kieran.

"Well if you don't want her, maybe you can introduce me to her? You still owe me one after I hooked you up with Julie." Ben snorted at what he had just heard.

"Dude, she's way out of your league. There's no way in hell you're going to end up with her." Ben said with a smirk.

"Is that jealousy I hear Benana?" It was the raven's turn to smirk. Ben then threw another jab at Kieran's shoulder. Not because of the stupid nickname, but because it was practically true. After Kevin left Gwen for a girl named Octavia, the redhead was a sobbing mess for a month straight. If it wasn't for Ben, she'd still be in that state.

**Flashback**

"I can't believe he left me!" Gwen's cries were audible from her room. Ben was outside her door; he couldn't bear to hear and see Gwen in pain like this.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Tennyson thought to himself.

"I think it's best that I leave her alone, she'll probably get over him." That would be a wise choice, however; the problem is that that's the same reason he concocted in his mind two weeks ago. It took the boy a couple of minutes before he finally made up his mind.

"Either you step in and be a man for once, or you could just leave your cousin alone to suffer. You've been in her shoes before Tennyson, you have to be there for Gwen. Just like when she had been there for you when Julie left you for someone else!" He whispered angrily to himself. Suddenly the crying stopped, the teen's heart stopped for a good second.

"Ben?" Gwen said softly, but it was loud enough for Ben to hear her through the door.

"Shit! It's now or never." He thought to himself. He then opened the door slowly, as the door was fully open Gwen stared at her cousin. Her eyes were red from all the tears that she was letting out, and her hair was a mess.

"Uhh… hey Gwen… is it alright if I could talk with you for a bit?" Ben softly said. Gwen thought about it, then slowly nodded her head. Ben then walked over to Gwen and sat beside her.

"Hey look… whatever Kevin did to you was unforgivable, but I can't bear to see you like this Gwen. I know it's hard to let go, and I know that it's a long process. But trust me, as soon as you forget about him; everything's going to go back to normal." Ben hugged his cousin tightly; it didn't take long for Gwen to hug him back. They were stuck in their own world for a few minutes before they finally let go of each other. The room was quiet for a moment, and then Gwen spoke.

"You're the best cousin a girl could ever wish for doofus." The young hero warmly smiled at her.

"Good to know that the feeling's mutual dweeb." Gwen smiled back at him, but not before letting out a sigh.

"What's the problem?" The boy asked.

"Nothing it's just… how about we talk about something else?" The redhead asked. Ben thought that whatever she was about to say was too personal, so he nodded and grinned at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ben asked; waiting for a response.

"Well… can we talk about something not related to Sumo Slammers?" Ben chuckled at the question.

"Of course you can! Even though I love Sumo Slammers with all my heart; it's not the only thing that's in my head." Gwen laughed softly; her throat still dry from crying.

"Well what about your favourite emo bands?" Gwen asked. Ben stopped to think of the bands he used to listen to in his early teens.

"Hmmm… MCR's not really a favourite band of mine but I do like some of their songs, The Used is a pretty good band, Secondhand Serenade just makes me depressed, those All-American Rejects songs give me nostalgia about all of those Bionicle commercials…" Ben went on to ramble about all of the bands of the early-mid 2000s and Gwen chuckled at the boy's vast knowledge of emo bands.

"What about a top 3 list?" Gwen proposed.

"That's fine with me." Ben nodded. He then thought of which bands were fit for a top 3 list.

"Alright here I go." Ben proclaimed after he was done brainstorming.

"Number Three would be Taking Back Sunday, they have some good songs, but I only really liked their first and second albums." Gwen nodded at Ben's opinion.

"Number Two would be Mayday Parade, I mean they are kind of a pop punk band, but I couldn't care less. They have a shit-ton of good songs and I have all of their albums and EPs." Gwen remembered when Ben played Miserable at Best on repeat after Julie dumped him.

"Number One for me will go to Dashboard Confessional. Not because they were the first emo band that I've ever heard of after I watched Spiderman 2, but because their songs used to be my outlet back in the day. And I know that they used to be a solo act. Man, Chris Carrabba's a legend." Gwen used to be annoyed whenever Ben sang Vindicated out loud when they were ten, however; his voice grew on her and she wanted to hear more of his singing.

"So, I heard that you've been practising on the guitar lately. Mind if you sing a song for me?" Gwen asked with her eyes gleaming. Ben was a bit embarrassed because he only knew how to do chords but being the nice guy that he is; decided that he'll sing one song for her.

"Well… I haven't been practising for that long, but I can play a simple song for you." Ben said. He went to get his guitar case from the living room and went back to Gwen's room, with guitar in hand.

"How much did the guitar cost?" Gwen asked. Ben sat down beside Gwen and began to tune his guitar to standard tuning.

"About $140, it's got a great feel to it despite its low price for a Yamaha." Ben replied as he tuned the guitar. He took out his phone and opened the Ultimate Guitar app. He was browsing for simple songs until one finally caught his eye.

"Your Guardian Angel… that was Gwen's favourite song when we were kids. A good nostalgia trip should keep her from thinking about Kevin." Ben thought. He warmed up his voice and cleared his throat and then began to play the first few notes of the song.

As Gwen heard the familiar tune; her eyes widened. She hasn't heard this song in years. Her eyes began to water as she remembered the years when she and the doofus used to despise each other, and then they both grew to care for each other as the summer progressed.

"When I see your smile, tears run down my face I can't replace." Ben sang in a soft tone. Gwen was mesmerised by his voice. Was it his pronunciation? Or was it because he had developed a great singing voice? She couldn't pinpoint what the exact reason was. She just sat there and listened to her cousin as he was singing a song from their childhood.

"And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me that I can be the one." Gwen then reminisced of the times when they were at the campfire outside the Rust bucket. The scent of burnt s'mores and grilled hotdogs filled the air as they bickered with each other. She missed those times when they were young, wild, and free.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." As the boy sang this verse the redhead thought about the times when Ben was always there by her side whenever she needed help. She will forever be grateful for having someone like Ben in her life.

"Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one." Ben's voice was still soft, and then it grew in intensity as he finished the verse.

"Because you're my… you're my… my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away." After Julie left him, the hero started to have feelings for his cousin even when Kevin was still with her. He knew it was wrong and tried to get rid of that feeling, but inevitably he can't. Ben then brushed it off as a feeling of admiration for his favourite cousin.

"'Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away, and please tell me you'll stay!" Ben sang this part with such intensity that he was sure that Vilgax and his heart of stone could be moved by it. Gwen watched in awe as she felt the pain and desperation in his voice. She knew that he was a good singer, but she never thought that he'd be this good.

"Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill, and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey!" Memories of Julie then flashed in his mind. He was trying so hard to keep his composure, but soon enough he let his tears fall freely down his face.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven!" He repeated the chorus twice, having most of his emotions spent on the second time. After he was done singing, Gwen gently wiped the tears off her cousin's face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you Ben." She smiled warmly at him. Ben gently laid his guitar on the floor before he faced his cousin… _his dweeb_.

"Same goes to you, dweeb." Gwen smirked at the childhood nickname. She then suddenly hugged the brunette. Ben was surprised by the redhead's hug, but he still welcomed it by hugging her back.

**Present Day**

"Bruv? Are you there?" Kieran asked as he was watching Mr. Hero look into the distance as if he was remembering a good memory. He then smirked at the fantasising teen. The smirk then turned into a frown as he saw two familiar faces walking towards them.

"Ben, we've got company." This broke the brunette out of his daydreaming.

"Well if it ain't Tennyson and his bulldog." Cash taunted. The Brit just rolled his eyes at the insult.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. You look uglier than usual Cash, did puberty finally hit you?" Kieran said nonchalantly. Cash was about to respond before he heard JT snicker behind him. He glared at the four-eyed teen and grabbed him by his collar.

"Whose side are you on twerp?!" Cash said menacingly.

"I-I'm on y-your side!" The shorter boy squeaked out. The bully snorted and let go of his hold on JT's collar.

"You better be, or else I'll make sure that your summer will be as miserable as mine!" He threatened. Ben has had enough of this and stepped in.

"I'm the one you're looking for Cash, now leave JT alone." Cash then turned his attention to ben and gave him a mocking grin.

"Of course your mighty hero-ness…" Cash sneered. Then he balled his hand into a fist and was about to strike Ben, but Ben was quick enough to barely dodge the punch. Cash then smirked and thrusted his free hand onto Ben's stomach, landing an uppercut on the hero.

"Gotcha!" The bully said as the hit connected. Ben wasn't fazed by the sudden fist on his abdominals, he then quickly retaliated with his own fist. It was so quick that Cash never saw it coming. Once Ben's fist connected with Cash's face, the bully fell on his back and passed out. The hero then looked at JT.

"Are you okay JT?" Ben asked the four-eyes. The boy was choking on his words before he finally said something.

"Y-yeah… thanks Ben." He choked out. Tennyson smiled at the shorter boy.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." JT then looked at the raven-haired boy. Kieran gave him a look of sympathy.

"Why're you still with that pillock? He's done nothing but pick on you every day, and if it's not you… it's someone else. I don't know the guy myself, but he's just a dick really. I would leave him in the dirt if I were you." JT then had a sad look in his eyes.

"I know… but I have to be there for him." He said softly. Ben and Kieran both gave him a confused look. JT let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses.

"I know that Cash is a dick to everyone… even to me. But that doesn't mean that I'm leaving him alone. Ever since his mom died; his mentality started to deteriorate. I told him to get some professional help, but he just won't listen." The boy said. Tears welling up in his eyes. The brunette and the raven listened quietly.

"I'm there for him because I'm the only friend that he has. I don't care if he pushes me around… I just want him to be happy even for a little bit. His style of coping with the loss of his mother is immature that I know, but if we help him… I'm sure we can change him for the better." Ben's face softened and Kieran nodded at JT's reason.

"I didn't know that his mom died… when was this?" Ben asked.

"This was five years ago. His mom died in a car accident. A drunk driver swerved into her side of the road and collided with her. Mrs. Murray died from blunt force trauma, while the driver who started this mess got into a coma. Cash didn't tell anyone but me because he thought that everyone wouldn't listen or would just say that he's bullshitting. I told him that nobody will make fun of him, but he just didn't believe me. He's just so scared of telling people because he thought his days as a bully would bite him back where it hurts the most." The hallway was quiet. Only JT's echoes were being heard.

"He made up this fucked up logic where he'll stay as a bully, because he thought that karma would get him back once he stops being a bully." Ben's eyes widened and then he felt sorry for Cash. He never knew he was hurting this much.

"That's tragic and all. I mean, I myself would lose my mind if either one of my parents ever passed away abruptly. But that doesn't mean that I'll bully every person that I know. Even if we somehow fix him, it won't change the fact that he almost killed a twelve-year old!" Kieran stated. The three of them then remembered when Cash almost threw a middle schooler onto an oncoming train.

"I know, but please just bear with me. Cash is a good person. I know you won't believe me, but he is… he just needs some guidance that's all." JT froze stiff as he heard Cash groaning.

"W-what the hell happened?" Cash said with a slur. Ben stood before him and lent out a hand to him. The boy reluctantly grabbed the hero's hand and was helped up.

"Benana over here knocked you out. That's what happened." Kieran said jokingly. Ben glared daggers at the raven, and the dimwit glared back at him half-heartedly. JT chuckled at the boys' interactions before moving his attention onto Cash.

"I…told them about your mom…" He said quietly. Cash's eyes widened, then narrowed them as he looked at his only friend.

"I trusted you! I thought that you won't tell anyone! You broke that promise and told somebody… and add insult to injury, that somebody is Ben fucking Tennyson himself!" Cash's eyes started to water. Ben knew this feeling all too well. The feeling of betrayal.

"I'm sorry Cash… but it's for your own good! What would happen if I suddenly left the world? Who the fuck's gonna take care of you and treat you like a friend? If you keep on pushing people away, then nobody _will_ remember you or even remember that you even existed! I'm doing this because that's what friends are for! They help each other don't they?!" JT was fighting the urge to cry. Ben then patted him on the back.

"JT is right Cash. As much as I hate to say it. I want to be friends with you." Cash stared at Tennyson blankly, before letting out a laugh.

"That's real fucking funny Tennyson. Now what're you gonna do? Tell the entire school about me? 'Oh you know that Cash guy? The one that looks like a fucking inbred? Yeah, his mom died. Sucks to be that loser." He imitated the hero's voice. Ben sighed. Kieran was feeling sorry for the guy.

"I'm going to do stuff that friends do. Hang out, call each other, have a party and whatnot." Cash was dumbfounded at Ben's response. His glare died down, but he still wasn't buying it.

"After everything I've done to you. After all of those wedgies and name-callings. You still want to be my friend?" Ben grinned at him, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Of course I will, now what do you say?" Cash was reluctant to shake his hand, unfortunately he didn't shake his hand at all. Ben frowned at first, but he understood why Cash didn't want to shake his hand. It just sounded too good to be true. He needed to think about this, and Ben respected his decision.

"I'll think about it… I still need to fix my life. Get a job maybe, finally be a decent human being perhaps. I'll give you my answer after summer." Cash said quietly. Ben nodded in return. Kieran being Kieran; pulled everyone in for a group hug. They were all laughing until they pulled out of the hug.

"See ya after summer Ben. Have fun on your trip!" Cash and JT said before they went off to wherever. Ben and Kieran waved goodbye at the two troublemakers. The brunette and the raven then went outside and breathed in the fresh breath of air. Today was an eventful day.

"Now that that's done, I want to make a proposition." Kieran said. Tennyson lifted his brow, interested in what the raven had to say.

"Mind if I join in on your road trip?" Ben jokingly made a face of disgust.

"And have you creeping on my cousin? No thank you." He chuckled.

"Nah mate, she's all yours. I'm just tagging along so I can be somewhere else other than Bellwood for once." The raven smiled warmly. He always dreamed of going to Vegas, Denver, and California.

"Don't you have to ask your parents for permission thought?" Ben asked. Kieran quickly took out his phone and dialled his mum's number. Ben then heard the familiar horn of the rust bucket. He looked around to see his grandfather waving at him from the driver's seat.

"Looks like they're here. Did your mom say ye-" Ben asked before he was cut off by someone shouting his name.

"Ben!" He heard a familiar voice… her voice. He looked at where the sound was coming from and he was met with a beautiful girl with fiery red hair. She was smiling at him from ear to ear. Ben's face went red at the sight. She was just so beautiful. He then heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Mum said it's fine. Would it be alright if you guys could stop by my place so I could get my stuff ready? I'll bring my 40k collection with me." Ben smiled at him.

"'Course you can. We're also stopping by my place for the exact same reason as you. I'll crush your Nerdcrons with my totally superior Imperial Guard units." Kieran scoffed at the brunette's ego.

"Wanna bet?" Kieran smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Ben exclaimed. Gwen snickered at the two boys betting on who can beat who.

"Boys." She said. Ben heard her and turned around to face the redhead.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cousin!" Ben said happily. He hugged Gwen and the girl returned the hug. Once they were done hugging, they smiled at each other.

"How've you been?" Ben asked.

"Tired. All of the schoolwork's driving me nuts, and I'm glad that all of that hard work finally paid off." She said with a sigh. She then glanced at the boy behind Ben before looking back at her cousin.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh that's Ki-" Ben was cut off again and by Kieran this time.

"The name's Kieran Marchant! Lord of Diapers and Bearer of Benanas." He said proudly. Gwen restrained herself from laughing, but as soon as she saw Ben's glare at the raven-haired boy; she lost it.

"That's… amazing!" She exclaimed in-between laughs. Kieran was surprised at the reaction. Usually he gets a glare from Ben or the chirping of crickets whenever he introduces himself in that fashion.

"Don't mind the idiot. He just likes to embarrass me wherever I go." Ben said, trying his hardest not to strangle the dickhead at that very moment, but as he looked at Gwen he was entranced by her beauty as she was laughing. He couldn't help but laugh with her. Kieran looked at the two and smiled to himself.

"That's adorable." He thought to himself. He then remembered that they were supposed to be on a road trip.

"Come on now you guys, we've got a summer trip waiting for us." He said.

"He's right. We can laugh our asses off in the Rust Bucket later." Ben said. Gwen nodded and the two walked towards the old RV with the jokester tailing them. The door of the Rust Bucket then opened to reveal a very happy grandpa Max.

"Grandpa!" Ben exclaimed as he hugged the old man. It's been a while since they've last seen each other, because Max has been busy dealing with plumber related issues.

"Come here you little whipper snapper!" The old man said as he caught the younger Tennyson in a hug.

"How long's it been? One-two years?" Grandpa Max asked. Ben hugged him tighter.

"Long enough." Was his only reply. He missed the times when the older Tennyson taught him about most of the things he knew today, and he was glad that he got to see his grandfather again. After they were done with their short reunion, Max noticed the raven-haired boy behind his grandson.

"Kevin is that you?" Max asked. Gwen quickly answered before Kieran could reply.

"This is Kieran. I'm assuming he's Ben's best friend from what I've seen." The raven nodded and smiled at the older gentleman.

"He asked me if he could come with us for the road trip." Ben explained. Max grinned at the black-haired boy.

"Of course he can! Did you ask for your parents' permission young man?" Max questioned the raven.

"Yes sir. And my mother told me if I could ask you to stop by at my house so I that could grab my belongings… if you don't mind of course." Kieran said shyly, mostly because he's intimidated by the size of the man.

"I don't mind at all. Now come on in and make yourself at home." Max said as he went into the RV. Kieran followed suit, but not before looking behind him and seeing the two cousins hugging again.

"I. Fucking. Ship. Them." He grinned.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello and salutations to all of you! This has been my first fiction in ages and clearly I'm a bit rusty. I hope you liked this first chapter because it's going to get even more exciting, more fluffy, and (hopefully not) more angsty than this! I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Music I listened to whilst writing the chapter:

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

Mary On A Cross by Ghost


	2. Chapter 2: Kids in Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters, this is a work of fiction and is not canon to the actual Ben 10 storyline

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kids in Love**

The sun was already setting on the quiet town of Bellwood. Max looked at the rear-view mirror and saw the three teenagers chatting about. The old plumber chuckled at the three's enthusiasm wishing that he could turn back time so he could relive his younger years, but the only thing stopping him from making that wish into a reality was because he was content with how his life came to be.

"If only you can see them now Verdona." Max said woefully, missing his wife dearly. Max hasn't seen her ever since she went back to Anodyne. He missed her mischievous smile, her shimmering eyes, her bizarre sense of humour and her way of dealing with family matters. His only wish aside from Vilgax staying permanently in the null void, was to see his beloved wife again.

Ben, Gwen, and Kieran were all laughing together as they were sharing their experiences during senior high.

"So wait a minute… you asked her out while her boyfriend was right next to her?" Ben asked. Kieran nodded, trying to hide a blush with his palms. The two Tennysons laughed at the raven's unfortunate story.

"How did you not know that her boyfriend was right there?" Ben asked, tears were in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"_Ithoughthewasherdad._" Kieran mumbled, but the doofus and his dweeb didn't pick up what the dimwit had just said.

"Come again?" Ben asked with a grin on his face. Kieran's face turned as red as a tomato.

"I thought that he was her sodding dad okay?!" Kieran loudly whispered so that the old plumber in the driver's seat couldn't hear it. The two snickered again at the raven-haired boy's expense. After a good minute of laughing the two finally came to their senses.

"Well you're kinda right. I'm not really surprised that she's a sugar baby, so that explains why she's got all of that fancy shit on her." The hero stated. Everyone in school wondered how Stacy Wilson has all of the new gadgets, the fanciest of clothes, and the most caked-up face. Now they have their answer.

"What about you Gwen? Any interesting stories from St. Nick?" Ben asked the redhead, Gwen thought about some experiences, but one memory stood out above all the others.

"Well there's this guy that I met a couple months ago." The boys' eyes widened. Ben was glad that his cousin finally found someone else, but he couldn't help but feel jealous at the same time. Kieran on the other hand…

"Shit! Shit! Shit! The ship barely left the harbour and it already hit a fucking iceberg." He thought to himself. Distraught by the news that Gwen has already met someone else. Kieran was thinking of ways on how to repair the ship for a second voyage.

"Flowers? Nah too cheap. A box of chocolates? Nah too basic. A candle-lit dinner? Nah too early for that. Murder? Possible." His mind was bombarded with ways of getting this ship to sail.

"You should get a life…" His conscience told him. The dark-haired boy was more offended than surprised at what he had just heard.

"Excuse me? Who's the one in control again? Yeah that's right bitch." He mentally barked back at his conscience. The brunette and the redhead looked at the raven oddly.

"Hey Karebear, are you okay? You look like you're about to unleash the world's biggest pile of faeces. Do you want me to hand you some toilet paper?" Ben asked. This broke Kieran out of his mental struggle, then he gave the two cousins a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine. I was just thinking about something." Kieran chuckled. Ben didn't even want to ask him what he was thinking about.

"Probably some weird shit." He thought to himself. He then ushered Gwen to continue with her story.

"A few weeks after Kevin dumped me for some random girl. I talked to a close guy friend about what happened, and he told me that everything would be fine." Gwen said with a smile on her face. Ben nodded whilst Kieran was having a mental breakdown.

"I didn't believe him at first, but then he proved me wrong. I was so glad that I was wrong… he's the sweetest person you'll ever know." Gwen's cheeks then started to turn pink. Ben didn't know that Gwen was talking to another guy when Kevin left her. This new information surprised him.

"What a lucky guy. Do you think he's worth it thought?" Ben asked. Gwen looked at him with glimmering eyes and a blush on her face.

"He's definitely worth it." She said with a honeyed voice. Ben was getting jealous, but he didn't let it get the best of him. He glanced at Kieran and was expecting him to have some sort of reaction, but he wasn't expecting to see the raven with a calm look on his face.

"THE SHIP CAN'T BE SALVAGED! ABANDON ALL HOPE! IT'S GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER!" Kieran's mind, if he ever had one to begin with, was going haywire whilst doing his best take on a poker face.

Ben then looked back at Gwen. "So you guys go to the same school?" He asked. Gwen then let out a sigh of regret.

"If only that was the case, but I'm happy with what we have for now." She smiled. The Rust bucket then slowed down to a halt. The three then looked out the window to see why the old plumber stopped the engine. Two of the teenagers recognised this place and Ben then tapped Kieran's shoulder.

"Looks like we're here. Want me to help you with your stuff?" Ben offered. Kieran's eyes lit up. If he were to give the two cousins some alone time, then they would get the chance to bond with each other without him interfering.

"Nah I'm good. I also don't want you to stumble upon my collection of non-wholesome books." The weirdo proudly stated. Ben blankly stared at the dickhead whilst Gwen was giggling behind him.

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that last part." Ben said. Kieran mentally high-fived himself for his brilliant plan. Now the two can get some much needed alone time.

"But what about Mr. Tennyson?" The raven thought to himself. Suddenly, the old plumber got up from his seat and walked towards the cousins and the master planner.

"I can help him with his belongings, while you kids can stay here and catch up on things." He smiled at his two grandchildren, then he and Kieran got out of the RV and were on their way towards Kieran's house. This only left Ben and Gwen inside the Rust Bucket.

"If there ever is a deity up there listening to me. I thank you." Kieran was glad that he didn't have to come up with a reason to make the older Tennyson accompany him. The plumber's decision to help him with his belongings was a surprise to him, but he's willing to do anything if it leads up to those two getting together. He's never seen his best friend as happy as he is now whenever he's with Gwen. Not even Julie can make him this happy.

**In the Rust Bucket**

After Grandpa Max and Kieran left for Kieran's house, the RV went quiet again. It was an awkward silence that filled the air. The two cousins haven't met each other for a while. Ben then broke the deafening silence between them.

"So… about the guy you were talking about. What's he like?" He asked. The redhead met his gaze and smirked at him.

"What's with the sudden question cous? Don't tell me you're getting jealous." She teased. The feeling of embarrassment then filled Ben's stomach like a good smoothie. He felt the warmth in his cheeks rise.

"No reason. I was curious that's all. I just don't want this to be another Kevin situation." He said. This was true, he didn't want Gwen to be heartbroken again. He didn't want to see Gwen in that state again.

"Don't worry Ben. He's nothing like Kevin." The redhead reassured him. Ben was glad, but the guy not being like Kevin wasn't the problem. The problem was the guy himself being with Gwen.

"Well that's a relief. I thought you were still gonna stick to guys with the bad boy trope." He joked. This earned him a light shove from Gwen.

"Times have changed my dear doofus." Ben laughed at the pet name. He was glad that Gwen despite being more mature, hasn't changed a bit.

"Anyways, he's sweet, he's charming, he knows how to make a girl like me laugh, and he's always there for me even if he's not physically there." She looked at Ben straight in the eyes and started blushing. Ben wished that the guy that she was talking about was him. The young hero was glad that the dimwit raven wasn't here to hear all of this, and if he were here… he wouldn't let Ben hear the end of it.

"Some guy he is… you sure he's not made up?" Ben asked. Gwen's smile widened at the question.

"He's not made up. He's a hundred percent real." She affirmed. Ben was getting uncomfortable from Gwen's high praise for this mystery guy. It was clear that he was getting jealous, but he didn't want to show the girl how he was feeling. If Gwen was happy, then he's happy as well.

"Anyways. Got anything else to talk about other than this Mr. Loverboy?" Ben asked, wanting to change the topic before his veins would burst from jealousy. Gwen then thought about other things that recently happened in her senior year. Before she could think of anything else, the door to the RV opened. Grandpa Max was the first to come in. He held the door open for Kieran, who was carrying a box of his belongings.

"Are all of those things really necessary? Also, where's your necron models?" The hero asked as he looked at the large plastic container that the raven was carrying. He swore he saw a 65" flat screen TV, a PS4 and a game called Final Fantasy XV in there.

"Yes they are, and I've decided that I won't bring my necrons on the trip." Ben smirked at Kieran when he heard this.

"Why's that? Scared that I'll beat your sorry ass again like last time?" Kieran lowered the container on the floor before he could retort to Ben's taunt. After he successfully lowered his belongings on the floor, he let out a sigh of relief because his back was killing him. He then glared at Ben.

"Okay first of all, I wasn't even being serious during that battle. Also, you were lucky that I landed snake eyes instead of ending it right there." Kieran said with a hint of anger in his voice. When it came to Warhammer 40k he's not joking around.

"Whatever you say, sore loser." Ben snorted, but before the argument could continue, the old plumber stopped the two teenagers.

"Now boys we've got plenty of time to talk about board games after this old girl starts moving, so I suggest that you two find a place to store that box in so we can grab your belongings from your house Benjamin." The brunette and the dark-haired boy agreed with the older man. Before they could do any of that, Kieran opened the lid of the container and took out the flat screen TV and the PS4 and set them on the RV's floor. After he placed them neatly on the floor, they then both carried the container and placed it under Ben's bed.

"Why'd it have to be my bed?" Ben complained. Kieran let out a chuckle.

"Because you're a reliable guy Benana. I'm definitely not storing my belongings under my bed because I want more space in my sleeping area." Kieran joked, then he realised something. Where was he going to sleep?

"Speaking of sleeping area, do you know of a place that I can temporarily use as my room?" Kieran asked. Ben then decided to mess with the raven.

"The top of the Rust Bucket's a pretty cosy spot to relax at. Would suck though if it were to rain while you're asleep." Kieran was not amused in the slightest.

"Fine then. Looks like I'll ask Gwen if she could share her bed with me." Kieran's frown turned into a smirk. He then winked at the hero. Ben then glared daggers at the raven.

"Don't you fucking dare d-." The hero was then cut off by the master pervert.

"No need to worry Ben. I'm an innocent young boy. I can't hurt a fly even if I wanted to. Plus… she's not really my type, because I'm into 2D women." The smirk grew even wider. Ben let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine, we can share the same room. You'll be sleeping on the ground while I sleep comfortably in my bed. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Kieran's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Of course! As long as I can tease you about this silly crush you have on your cousin, I'll be content." The dimwit then imitated an evil laugh, preferably Dr. Evil's laugh. Ben then felt a feeling called regret for letting the dumbass tag along with them on this family trip.

"Why did I even let you come in us in the first pla-" Ben then mentally slapped himself when he realised that the dickhead knew about his crush on Gwen.

"How did you know that I liked Gwen?" Kieran rolled his eyes at the question. If only Ben knew how to be discreet with his actions.

"Because it's pretty fuckin' obvious. I mean seriously, the way you look at her, the way you blush whenever she looks at you, and last but definitely not the least… you looked pretty jealous when she was talking about that bloke." Kieran might've been having a mental breakdown when he heard of the homewrecker, but that didn't mean that he didn't see Ben getting tense.

"Okay that's enough of that!" Ben quietly exclaimed. He looked behind them and let out a sigh of relief as it seemed like nobody was eavesdropping on them. He then turned his gaze back to Kieran.

"This never leaves this room. Do you understand?" Ben said sternly, but the brit just chuckled at the hero's serious attitude.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kieran mockingly traced his fingers on his chest to form an X.

"I'm serious K. Drop the fucking 'Lord of Sarcasm' act and promise me that you'll never tell anyone." Ben was pleading. This unusual behaviour made the raven feel guilty for acting like a complete knobhead.

"I promise Ben. Your secret is safe with me, and since you shared to me your really obvious secret, I reckon it's fair that I let you in on a secret that I've been hiding from you recently." This piqued Ben's interest. Was the raven going to tell him that he has been shipping the two? Or was he going to tell him something completely irrelevant to the current situation?

"You see…" Kieran paused and glanced at Ben. The anticipation was killing Tennyson. What was Marchant going to say? Kieran's face then expressed guilt.

"I've looked at Gwen's chest for about forty-two times already since we got in the RV. I have to say, she's got a nice pair of kahoongas." Ben was filled with disappointment and disgust. He was about to slap some sense into the pervert before he heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"So you brought a perv with us on this trip?" The two were startled. As they looked at the direction where the voice came from, they were met with a smirking red-haired Tennyson. Kieran then wanted to end his life right then and there.

"Wait I can explain!" Kieran exclaimed.

"You're not the only one who'se given me _those _kinds of compliments." Gwen teased. Kieran's face lit up, making him look like a tomato ripe for the harvest season. The dimwit wanted to get out of this awkward situation, he then brainstormed for any reason that he can come up with to leave the scene.

"I-I'll go and check on the weather. You two have fun here." The boy stammered. Ben rolled his eyes at the lame excuse, whilst his cousin bit back a giggle. Once the pervert left the room, the redhead smiled brightly at her cousin.

"So… who's the lucky girl?" Gwen asked. This question shocked Ben so hard that time stopped in his mind.

"ZA WARUDO! TOKI WA TOMARE!" His mind exclaimed, sounding like a fabulous blonde vampire. How much did Gwen hear? This thought troubled Ben's mind. If she heard everything that they were talking about, then this would be the most awkward summer he'll ever have.

"Nobody… just some girl." Ben tried to explain casually.

"Just some girl huh?" Gwen smirked, and then winked at her cousin. Ben's mind then started ringing 'OH SHIT WE JUST GOT CAUGHT!' Ben didn't want to assume the worst, so he managed the courage to ask her if she knew who he and Kieran were talking about.

"How much did you hear?" Ben gulped. Looks like this was going to be the most awkward summer trip of his life. Curse that damn brit for drawing unwanted attention.

"Not much. I heard you guys talking about a secret not leaving this room, and the rest is history." Ben let out a sigh of relief. Looks like Gwen didn't know that she was the one the two were talking about. Ben was quite glad that this was the case.

"I heard my name being thrown around though so I'm guessing that it's me." She added. Ben's face paled. How was he going to get out of this sticky situation? Kieran then came to mind.

"No no no trust me that would be weird. I just told Kieran who the mystery girl was, and then he told me that he has a crush on you. Like a really big crush on you." Gwen then chuckled. Looks like she bought the lie. Ben wasn't letting that asshole get away scot-free.

"Well he does look cute, I'm not gonna lie." The young hero was shocked when he heard this. The lie that he came up with instantly bit him on the back.

"So who is it?" The redhead asked. Sweat started to form on Ben's face. His mind then finally came up with something.

"Well she's a classmate of mine. You probably don't know her though." Ben casually said. Gwen nodded at the reply.

"Fair enough… what's she like?" Another question asked for the hero. This question was an easy one for Ben to answer. He just had to be careful with his words and he won't get found out.

"Well for starters she's smart, and I mean really smart. She's more mature than I am, she can kick my ass if she wanted to, and she's got the brightest smile." Once the brunette was done describing the mystery girl to Gwen, the redhead then raised a brow at the description.

"Are you sure you're not talking about Julie? Because that sounds a lot like her." Gwen said with concern in her voice, thinking that Ben could do so much better.

"It's not her, trust me. I've moved on and I'm not planning on anything that relates to her." He said with a grin on his face to reassure his favourite cousin.

"Is that so? If it is then I'm glad. There's a lot of fish in the sea my beloved dweeb, you just have to be patient for the next bite… and it looks like you already got one on the hook." Gwen said with a hint of sadness in her voice. This caught Ben off guard. Why was she sad?

"Is there a problem Gwen?" It was Ben's turn to be concerned.

"Nah it's nothing you need to worry about. I'm just glad that you found someone else that will hopefully not treat you like trash." The girl said.

"If only you knew…" She wanted to say it to Ben so badly, but before they could carry on with their conversation, Grandpa Max called out to his two grandchildren.

"Ben! Gwen! Where are you two?" The two then left the room to meet the old plumber.

"What's up grandpa?" They asked in unison.

"We're at Ben's house to grab his belongings. Do you want to come with us Gwendolyn?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Sure thing grandpa, but what about Kieran?" She asked. The old plumber chuckled and pointed at the raven-haired boy setting up his PS4.

"It looks to me that he's busy with other things." The old man replied. The raven then yelled out 'Sodding cables!' as he was untangling the adapter and the cables. The three Tennysons were amused by the sight, and then they went off to Ben's house.

**Ben's House**

"Ben! Gwen! We've been waiting for you two." Sandra Tennyson greeted her son and her niece. She then looked at the older man behind the two.

"Max! I hope that Ben wasn't much trouble." She teased. Ben then blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom!" He exclaimed. Gwen snickered at his reaction.

"No trouble at all Sandra, just like an Angel." The hero's face then became a brighter shade of red. Ben wanted to stop this teasing before it could get any worse.

"Let's not forget the reason why we're here guys." Ben said. His mother then pulled on his cheeks.

"Awww, is my baby boy getting embarrassed? Don't worry, mommy's right here." She then hugged the young Tennyson tightly. This action forced Ben to hug her back, because what else could he do? Push her away? He heard Gwen snort behind him, then a camera's flash went off behind him.

"This is adorable." She grinned. Ben couldn't do anything but hope for someone to stop this madness. His prayers were answered when his grandpa stepped in.

"I think Ben's had his fill of affectionate hugs already Sandra." He stated jokingly. Sandra then broke up the hug and smiled warmly at her son.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying young man?" She raised an eyebrow at him. This teasing is going to get them nowhere.

"No mom! Grandpa Max is just joking around. Right grandpa?" He looked at the older plumber.

"Of course. Nothing like a good old joke to brighten up everyone's day. Carl called me and he said that you already packed Ben's stuff for him." Sandra nodded at the older man. Ben was gobsmacked. They packed his stuff for him? What if they packed him something stupid? He wanted to check out what they packed up for him before he left with his grandfather and cousin for their roadtrip.

"Yes we did. We made sure that he also has his favourite guitar with him so you won't have to listen to those nonsensical songs on the radio these days. My little Benji's growing up to be a very talented singer." She smiled brightly. Ben just wanted to get his belongings and call it a day. This situation is just adding up to the already awkward day.

"Speaking of which, where's Carl?" Max asked. A man in his early forties with a travelling bag in his hand and a guitar case in the other then appeared out of the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't Ben and Gwen!" He hollered at the two teens.

"Hi Uncle Carl!" Gwen waved at him.

"Dad! It's great to see you again." He said cheerfully at the old plumber. Max grinned back at his son.

"Likewise Carl. How's it been?" The older man asked.

"Not too bad, just got done with packing Ben's stuff." Carl replied while wiping the sweat off his forehead. He then looked at Ben and saw that his son was concerned about the contents within the bag he packed up.

"Don't worry squirt, I just packed up your clothes and camping gear. Nothing weird about that eh?" He winked at Ben. The young hero was confused, then he realised why his dad winked at him.

"You didn't…" His Sumo Slammer pyjamas then popped up in his mind. Carl grinned at his son.

"Yes I did. I made sure to pack up your _limited edition _sumo slammer pajamas." Ben was delighted when he heard of this. He was definitely going to show this off to Kieran. He then hugged his father and the father hugged back.

"Thanks a lot dad!" Ben said happily. The pyjamas were so rare that he had to camp outside the local mall to get a pair of them. Carl then handed him his bag and his guitar case.

"No problem Ben. Now go and enjoy the world outside of Bellwood." His dad smiled warmly at his son. Ben then caught his mother and father in a warm embrace. The scene was so cute that Gwen had to take a picture of it. Max lovingly looked at the happy family. He was so proud of his son and his grandson, after the hugging session; Ben then left off with Grandpa Max and Gwen back to the Rust Bucket.

"Make sure to take pictures!" Sandra called out.

"I won't let him forget Aunt Sandra!" Gwen replied. Waving goodbye to her aunt and uncle.

"Our little Ben's growing up so fast! It just felt like he was ten years old yesterday." Sandra said with tears of joy in her eyes. The young boy that they both raised up grew up to be an exceptional young man, and to add the cherry on top; he was earth's mightiest hero.

**Back In The RV**

"God damn you Prompto! You've had two Phoenix Downs shoved down your throat and you immediately got one shot. You know what? I'm not even gonna give you the last one. I'll save it for either Iggy or Gladio." Kieran was shouting at the screen. While the three Tennysons were off to go grab Ben's stuff, he went off to play chapter 1 of Final Fantasy XV. After his little rant, the door to the RV opened. He paused the game and saw Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Ben come in. He saw the baggage that the hero was carrying and strode towards him.

"You need any help with that?" The raven asked. Offering his services to the wielder of the Omnitrix.

"I'm good. What've you been up to while we were gone?" Ben asked as he gently placed his guitar case on the floor.

"Not much, was just playing Fin-" Before Kieran could even finish his sentence. A certain red-haired Tennyson exclaimed "Final Fantasy XV". He looked at Gwen and smiled.

"Looks like this is gonna be a fun summer trip after all." The raven stated.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello and Salutations! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a good laugh whilst writing this one up and I hope that you had found the jokes entertaining to say the least. I am also proud that this chapter wasn't really that angsty compared to the last chapter. I will delve more into personal and deep stuff in the next chapter so hang on tight! Nihil out.

Music that I've listened to whilst making this chapter:

Piece of Your Heart by Mayday Parade

Kids in Love by Mayday Parade

Ben 10 theme song(Original Series) by Mz. Moxy

Even Robots Need Blankets by Mayday Parade

The entire Final Fantasy XV OST by Shimomura Yoko


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not Alone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters, this is a work of fiction and is not canon to the actual Ben 10 storyline

* * *

**Chapter 3: You're Not Alone**

"So where are we heading to first Grandpa?" Ben asked. He was excited for this special trip, not even Kieran's moronic outbursts can make him say otherwise. That being said, the Rust Bucket has been more alive than usual ever since the PS4 was set up. Gwen has been playing that game for an hour now and it doesn't seem like she's going to call it quits anytime soon.

"We're headed straight for Denver. I originally planned for Brush, but HQ sent me intel about a crashed UFO near the city. The problem is that they have no idea what kind of species that piece of technology belongs to, and it's up to us to find out." Max said without averting his eyes from the road. Of course it won't be a Tennyson-class summer without the usual bad guy butt kicking and alien anomaly investigating.

"Why can't they send in anyone else? You're not the only plumber in the world." Ben groaned. It always felt like they're the ones who do the job for the plumbers.

"They did… a team was sent in to investigate the crash site three days ago, and they haven't heard from them since." The grandfather replied. Whatever this thing is, it clearly does not like other life forms. The fact that this alien wiped out a team of professional plumbers is a troubling thought for both of the Tennysons. The sound of Kieran's roaring laughter at Gwen's playthrough helped ease the tension a bit.

"I'd like to see you do better dweeb! Oh wait you died two minutes in when it was your turn." The raven was obviously getting on the redhead's nerves. This made Kieran laugh harder, he didn't care that he was worse than her, but the image of Noctis suddenly clipping through the ground on his chocobo alongside Gwen's shocked and confused face kept tickling the brit's funny bone. It was a rarity to see moments like this, and to add the icing on the cake; she forgot to save her game so she had to start from the beginning of the chapter.

"Sounds like Gwen and Kieran are getting along." Max pointed out. This took the old man back to when Gwen and Ben were still ten years old, those were memories that he will cherish forever.

"Reminds me of the good old times. I remember when Gwen joined us on our trip, I was so bummed out that I had to spend the summer with a _dweeb_." Ben never thought that it would ever lead to this. He really needed to get a hold of himself. If he and Gwen were together then their entire family would most certainly be against it. Life had to be cruel especially to him. He was given the responsibility of protecting the universe at the young age of ten. He can't live life normally, because he's torn between having to be a normal person and watch as the world burns, or be the hero that everyone needs and shield it from all that wish to harm it. And now he's having feelings for someone he knew he could never be with even if it were under the right circumstances, out of all of the people in the world; it had to be her.

* * *

The moon shined down on the road, casting a dim light around the surrounding area. The silence revealed the audible wonders of the earth. Nothing but the hauntingly beautiful sound of wildlife filled the valley. The green grass were dancing to the song of the wind, the nocturnal animals went about their merry way, the predators were hunting prey, and the trees of the forest; who were being serenaded by the wind would sway. The road was dead silent, but the Rust Bucket was alive with sound, mainly from Kieran and Gwen playing on the PS4.

"Hey Grandpa?" Ben asked. He wanted to know what his grandfather thought about this. He wanted to know if his beloved Grandpa Max would be there for both of them if this idea really did come to fruition.

"What is it Ben?" The older man asked with his raspy voice. He can see that his grandson was shaking. This truly must be an important question if Ben was anxious about it.

"What would you do...if you had someone you liked a lot...and it would basically be impossible for them to like you back because of...something getting in the way." Ben asked quietly.

"Ah, so it's one of those questions." The old plumber thought. The young Tennyson was falling for another girl, unbeknownst to Max though...that girl was his own granddaughter.

"Well you see Ben, it depends on what the thing in the way is. Is it because she already has a boyfriend, or is it because her parents don't approve of their daughter being together with the one boy who saved the earth multiple times?" Ben couldn't help but smile at his grandfather's praises. Ben admired the old man's way of making someone feel comfortable, that's a trait that Gwen has inherited from him.

"The last one. Her parents don't know it yet though, and neither does she. I don't want her to know yet because it might possibly ruin the friendship that we already have." Ben explained. He really didn't want to ruin their dweeb and doofus relationship. She'll probably end up being creeped out by him, and then she would tell him to leave her alone and never show his face ever again. That scenario alone scared him.

"Are you content with the current relationship that you have with her, or do you want to turn it into something more?" Max asked his grandson. Obviously Ben would pick the latter option, but the idea of getting pushed away is preventing him from making it happen.

"I want to turn it into something more Grandpa, but I don't know if I could tell her. I don't want to scare her away. I don't want to be labelled as a creep." Ben spoke softly. The old plumber felt pity for the young hero. Max can tell how much this girl meant to Ben. He glanced at his grandson to give him a reassuring smile.

"I know that feeling very well Benjamin. I was in the same state of mind as you when I was your age." The memories of him being a hopeless romantic came rushing to his mind like a herd of wildebeests stampeding down a steep incline. He mentally cringed as he remembered the stupid one-liners he spat out of his mouth like 'What's on the menu today? Me-N-U.' He wanted to scold his past self for that one especially.

"I suggest that you give her hints about your interest in her, but don't overdo it. Give her some flirty one-liners. I bet you can learn a thing or two from that Kieran boy you brought along, he had a collection of what you kids call _Light Novels_ in his room." Ben snickered as he heard his grandfather's mention of Kieran.

"What's so funny?" The old plumber asked, confused by his grandson's sudden reaction..

"He's the last person that I'll ever take relationship advice from. It's best that I don't tell you what those novels contain, because I don't want you to suffer from a heart attack." Ben said between his bursts of giggles.

"I take it that those novels are not wholesome?" Max asked. His grandfather's genuine cluelessness made this situation even funnier than it should've been.

"No they're not, and I would recommend that you shouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole." He warned. He didn't even want to explain to the old man what those novels hid between their covers lest the plumber would pass out from the terrifying thought of catgirls right on the spot.

"That boy sure is one hell of a character, if I do say so myself." Max said with a chuckle.

"He sure as hell is." Ben agreed. The old plumber then realised that they were getting off topic.

"Anyways...this girl that you're infatuated with, how long have you known each other?" He asked.

"We've known each other since the start of the school year." Ben replied. If he were to tell Grandpa Max that they've known each other since they were kids, then the old plumber would immediately know who he's referring to.

"I see...so you two know each other pretty well." Max stated. Ben nodded his head.

"Yes we do." The younger Tennyson replied.

"What kind of person is she?" That's the second time that question has been asked.

"Well...she's caring, understanding, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about the situation that he's put himself in. He's madly in love with the girl of his dreams, but the thought of his feelings not being reciprocated hurt him so much. The fear of rejection always crept up on him. He was never afraid of being rejected when it came to other girls, but when it's Gwen it's a different story.

"Well if you say that she's an understanding individual, then why are you so afraid of scaring her away?" Max felt the sadness in his grandson's voice as he was describing the girl.

"I-I just can't… it's because… you probably won't even approve of us." Max raised his brow. Ben couldn't be talking about..._her_. He wanted to confirm this suspicion.

"Why? Is there something that you're hiding from me Ben?" The teen let out a sigh. He then opened his mouth to reveal the truth.

"I-I'm in love with...Gwen…" The old plumber felt his heart stop for a moment. The boy was in love with his cousin. Max wanted to think that this was just a silly crush that Ben has developed after his breakup with Julie. It was probably just a way to cope with the breakup earlier in the year.

"It might be just your way of coping with your breakup with Julie. Gwen told me how bad it was, and I have to say that you didn't deserve what she did to you." Max explained.

"It's not a coping mechanism Grandpa. I am madly in love with her and I know that it's wrong to have feelings for my cousin, but I just don't think that I can let her go." He saw the fire in Ben's eyes, and he knew that he couldn't persuade Ben to do otherwise.

"How am I gonna explain this to Carl and Frank?" The old man sighed.

"Don't tell them please! I just don't want them to know about it yet…" Ben silently exclaimed.

"Relax Ben, I'm not planning on telling them anytime soon, I also have a question to ask you." Max reassured.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"How much do you love her?" Ben's cheeks started to redden as his grandfather asked him the million dollar question. Yes he had romantic feelings for Gwen that was clear to him, but just how much did he love her?

"I love her just like how any other person loves a significant other. I don't love her as a cousin or as a friend, but as a person." Ben answered sincerely. This answer caused Max to smile warmly at his grandson.

"That's all that I needed to hear Ben. I can see that you two grew even closer these past few months." Max said with a grin on his face. Ben was getting embarrassed from the old plumber's words.

"Know this, I'll be right beside you and Gwen no matter the odds. If my grandson decides to have feelings for my granddaughter then so be it, just know that I'll be there for you two." Those spoken words comforted Ben. To know that Grandpa Max supported him meant a lot to him.

"And don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. Take as much time as you want, but take too long and another person might catch her heart." The magistrate added. Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Grandpa max stopped him from uttering a sound with his next words.

"Gwen was talking about you the entire time when we came to pick you up from school, even when I talked to her about her studies and accomplishments she somehow managed to change the topic back to you." The young hero felt a tinge of happiness when he heard of this, but that small feeling dissipated and then turned into a feeling of sadness and jealousy when he remembered that Gwen had her eyes on someone else. He felt as if he were a puppet being directed by a puppeteer who was performing a show about tragedy.

"I'm happy to know about that Grandpa, but I doubt that she feels the same way that I do. She told me about this one guy that she met when Kevin broke up with her, and it seems to me that she's happy with this person." Ben whispered the last words sorrowfully.

"...And you want her to be happy, is that what you're getting at?" Ben slowly nodded his head, his tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I don't want to ruin what she has with that person, and I guess that it's the right thing to do. It's better to leave her be than to have her hate me." The tears finally fell from his face. Max felt his heart ache from the sight. He was witnessing earth's greatest protector in his most vulnerable state.

"Why is life so shitty Grandpa?" He managed to speak out with his broken voice. The old plumber dismissed the teenager's use of profanity for he was venting. He looked at the rear view mirror to check on the two teenagers who were still playing on the console. He was glad that the two didn't seem to hear them, he then looked back at his grandson who was a sobbing mess. He wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he knew that it wouldn't be enough.

"Life can be like that sometimes...but that doesn't mean that you have to live life in sadness. The grim reality of life will always stare at you no matter what your situation is. No matter if you're rich, poor, healthy, or dying; it'll always see you as another cob of corn for the harvest, but it is your choice to either give in to your demons, or to stare back at that dark pit with a defiant grin." Ben's quiet sobbing slowly ceased, as he dried his eyes his frown slowly turned into a weak tears were still slowly falling from his face, but that small smile was enough for Max to know that his words helped the teen.

"Thanks Grandpa...I really needed to hear that." Ben said. His voice was quiet. He then stared at his grandpa all red-eyed.

"You're the best grandpa anyone could ever ask for." He smiled warmly.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

"So…are you gonna do anything else other than driving around in the regalia?" Kieran asked with a bored tone. They've been on the road for several hours now and it looked like they weren't going to set up camp somewhere anytime soon.

"I'm planning on doing some of those bounty hunts for extra gil." Gwen replied nonchalantly. The raven's stomach began to rumble as the satiation of his hunger became his top priority for the night, he then stood up from the couch to grab some of the snacks that he packed up.

"The bathroom's right next to the main bedroom." The redhead quipped.

"Ha ha...I'm getting something to eat, do you want anything?" Kieran said with a tired voice. Gwen paused for a bit, what did she want to eat for a light snack?

"You got any pringles?" She asked and Kieran nodded. He then proceeded to walk towards his and Ben's room, then he stopped dead in his tracks; earning a confused look from Gwen. He then looked looked back at her.

"What flavour would you like? You only get to choose between ranch and original flavours though." Gwen was about to choose the ranch flavour, but then she remembered that it was Ben's favourite.

"I guess I'll have to go with the original. Nothing can beat it." She smiled at him. Kieran then let out a sigh.

"Aww man, I brought that flavour for Ben though...seems like he'll be having ranch even though it's his least favourite." Gwen was surprised. She was damn sure that ranch was his favourite flavour.

"Why'd you even give me the option to choose then? Also, I thought Ben's favorite was the ranch-flavored pringles?" The raven-haired boy's frown then turned into a wide smirk.

"So you picked the original flavoured pringles because you know that Ben loves the ranch flavoured ones?" That was more of a statement than a question. Gwen's cheeks then started to turn pink.

"So what?! It's not like it means anything." Kieran chuckled at Gwen's reaction.

"Relax relax…'tis but a jest." He then left to get the snacks, and Gwen paused the game as she was waiting for Kieran to return with the snacks.

"If only he knew…" Gwen thought bitterly. She tried so hard to let Ben know who she was talking about, but of course the doofus wasn't smart enough to read minds. What she was feeling for her cousin was wrong, but she couldn't care less. She wanted to be with him. The redhead then noticed that the front seats where Ben and Grandpa Max were was very quiet. The two usually talked a lot, so the silence came as a surprise to Gwen. She then decided to check up on the two.

"Ben? Grandpa? Is everything alright?" She asked softly. The sudden angelic voice surprised the older plumber.

"Everything's fine over here pumpkin." Grandpa Max replied and gave her a smile.

Gwen then looked over the passenger seat of the vehicle and saw a sleeping Benjamin Tennyson. The sleeping face that he had made her blush, how did a 17-year old manage to look this cute?

"Ben had a pretty busy day, I'll wake him up once we're at camp; we're pretty close by now." Grandpa Max explained.

"Did you tell him why we're going to Denver?" The redhead asked quietly as to not wake up the sleeping brunette.

The plumber nodded and gave her a smile. "I did" was his only reply.

"...Did you guys talk about anything else?" Gwen asked again. She felt as if that question needed to be asked, as if that question had any important answers.

"Aside from talking about our next stops after Denver, nothing much really." Gwen's heart sank. Nothing at all?

"Ben did say that he was very happy to have you on the trip." Max added as he saw the sadness within Gwen's eyes.

Her eyes then lit up with happiness when the old plumber said what he had just said. Those words were enough to make her day, then she remembered something...Kieran!

"Alright Grandpa, I'll just get back to what I was doing." The plumber nodded back at her and focused his attention exclusively on the asphalt.

Gwen came back to see Kieran playing on the console, and it seemed like he was doing the monster bounties whilst she was checking up on the two at the front seats. The raven-haired boy noticed her presence and waved at her.

"Hey there, I hope you don't mind me doing the bounty quests. I was getting rather bored so I made the decision to do those bounty quests for you whilst you were doing whatever you were doing over there." The raven motioned his head at the area where Ben and Max were.

"Why don't you sit here next to me and I'll show you what I'm doing." Kieran added with a wink and a shit-eating grin.

"...Seriously can you stop it with the flirts?" Gwen sighed. They just met a few hours ago and he was already hitting on her. Gwen then began to think that this guy was desperate.

"Flirting? Me? Please no...if I were to hit on you I wouldn't use cheesy lines that reek of adolescence-cliched cringe." Kieran replied with that smirk still plastered on that idiotic face of his, which caused the female Tennyson to sigh again. Now she knew why Ben gave him the accurate nickname of 'Mr. Libido '.

"What would you do then?" Gwen decided to humour the hopeless romantic so that they can kill some time while getting to know one another. She braced herself for the worst, but she was sure it won't be as bad as Kevin's way of flirting.

"I won't do anything." Kieran answered, still smirking.

"And why would you do that? Won't that be the complete opposite of flirting?" She then sat close to him, and made sure there was a good enough distance between her and the raven.

"Why would I even bother trying? I've tried many times before and the only outcome was the unadulterated feeling of disappointment." Despite saying this the raven still had a grin on his face, but his eyes betrayed him. Gwen saw pain and sorrow in those eyes. Feelings of resentment and loneliness shimmered within those baby blue eyes.

"...If only I stopped trying at breathing...then all would be fine." The raven-haired boy quietly added, but the redhead's ears heard him clearly.

"...Are you alright?" Gwen asked softly. The boy's eyes lit up and he let out a chuckle to try and lighten up the mood.

"No loose screws inside my head love, you don't need to worry about anything." He smiled to try and reassure her. It worked, but she still wasn't convinced. She felt the pain hidden in his voice as he said those words, there was _something_ to worry about.

"Do you need to talk about it?" The redhead asked politely. The happiness was then slowly consumed by the gut-wrenching feeling of sadness. The room was filled with an awkward silence for a bit, then Kieran spoke up.

"...I'd rather not...I'm thankful for you trying to help, but I don't wish to burden you with such trivial thoughts." The raven miserably said. The perverted boy with a happy-go-lucky persona was completely gone. The happiness was instantaneously consumed and replaced by sorrow.

"I...understand." That was Gwen's only reply. Who was this person that was sitting a few feet away from her? Where did the Kieran that she met a few hours earlier go? Was she talking with the real Kieran Marchant? So many questions popped up in her head, yet for some reason she knew that the boy would not wish to yield answers for such sensitive questions.

The awkward silence returned, Kieran tried to lighten up the mood by unpausing the game to continue on with his monster bounties.

"Let's not ruin this happy trip with such irrelevant nonsense. How about this, I'll do these bounties for you whilst you snack on your pringles. It'll certainly help you forget about what just happened a few minutes ago." He smiled at her with the brightest of smiles. The warmth and happiness in his eyes came back in full force.

Gwen simply nodded and opened the tin of pringles that the raven chucked at her. She offered the raven some of her chips and he delightedly accepted her generous offer. To lighten up the mood a tad bit more, Kieran then decided to ask Gwen about her relationship with her cousin.

"So what is it with you and Ben?" Gwen almost choked on her chips as she heard the abrupt question from the mouth of the raven-haired boy.

"W-What do you mean?" Gwen stuttered. She then calmed herself down as she mentally told herself that it couldn't mean what she thought it meant, however; doubt clamped its teeth onto her heart as another part of her told her that the boy knew.

"You two seem to be dare I say...too close for cousins." The redhead was flabbergasted, how was she going to get out of this one?

"I mean, we've known each other since we were kids, and I pretty much think of him as my brother." Kieran silently nodded at her response.

"Okay then… so explain to me why you always look at him as if you want to shag him." Kieran was distraught after hearing about Gwen's love interest, but then he pieced the puzzle together and it all made sense to him, she had feelings for the hero.

"W-What are you talking about?! He's my cousin for cosmos' sake!" Gwen quietly exclaimed. The reaction solidified the raven's belief, she was madly in love with that lucky bastard and he has no sodding clue about it.

With a light chuckle the raven said "No need to play dumb, I know that you like him" and that was just to put it lightly. He knew that what she felt for her cousin can't be explained with 'like', oh dear goodness no…it was more than that.

The anodite let out a sigh of defeat and put her hand up in the air. She never thought that this boy out of all people would find her out.

"Okay you win, how did you find out?" She asked.

"Before I answer that question, let me ask you a question of my own. Is he or is he not the guy that you're talking about?" Gwen's face turned crimson red as she looked down at the floor bashfully. It took her a few seconds, but she finally answered the boy's question.

"Yes he is…" The raven patted himself on the back for this confirmation from Gwendolyn Tennyson herself.

"That is incredibly adorable." He teased, this made the girl cover her face to hide her blush.

"And to answer your question my dear...I've played over a hundred of visual novels, I know how to beat the fucking system." Kieran praised himself, although it wasn't really something to be proud of.

"Then explain to me how you haven't even gotten a single girl then." The redhead snorted. Kieran laughed at the insult that Gwen just threw at him.

"I like my girls pixelated." He joked, he made the female Tennyson laugh in return. An idea then came up in her mind, since Kieran is a close friend of the dweeb then surely he'd know of what Ben thought of her.

"I have another question to ask." The girl softly stated.

Kieran paused the game and then shortly after, he replied "shoot".

"What does Ben think of me?" Gwen asked.

Kieran didn't want to tell her directly of how Ben felt about her, it would make the entire thing pointless. If she knew that Ben liked her a lot and then one day Ben confessed his feelings for her, it would totally ruin the surprise factor. He wanted to be the best wingman for his best friend so he kept his mouth shut.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know myself. He does hold you in high regard that I know of, and that's all that I know. If you want a clear answer then you should ask him. Of course not right now, but take it slow. As a wise man on the internet once told me. 'A journey of one thousand miles begins with a single step' or something along those lines." The raven comforted her. Gwen was glad that Kieran didn't find her taboo feelings for her cousin to be weird, and to make things better; he actually supported her.

"And don't worry about me telling anyone about our little secret. I promise to keep my mouth screwed shut." The dark-haired boy warmly smiled at her and she returned the smile at him.

The Rust Bucket then slowed down to a halt. The plumber in the driver's seat carefully made his way to where the two teenagers were as to not wake up the sleeping Benjamin on the passenger's seat. He then stretched his back and let out a sigh of content.

"Alright kids, this is our first stop for the night." Max then opened the RV's door and breathed in the fresh breath of air. He then stood outside to view the scenery before him. The trees were silent, the beautiful sparkles of the lake reflected the light which emanated from the moon, and the snoring of the young hero can be heard from outside.

"Time to set up camp."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it, This chapter is rather deep and would probably make the story fall under the 'Hurt/Comfort' genre. And I've decided to let it be so! Of course there will still be comedic and fluffy moments, but I've had this idea in my head and I think it will definitely work. A sincere 'Thank You' to the kind reviewers of the fanfiction and to all the people who followed and favourited it. The fan-art that I have as the cover image of this project has been drawn by my dear sister and I give her thanks for that. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Nihil out!

Music that I have listened to whilst making this chapter:

You're Not Alone by Saosin

Your Call by Secondhand Serenade

Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance

I'm Still Here(Jim's theme) by John Rzeznik of Goo Goo Dolls fame

Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

Smooth Criminal(Cover) by Alien Ant Farm

You're Dead Wrong by Mayday Parade


End file.
